Método de reducción al absurdo
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: John Watson va a necesitar urgentemente cambiar su modo de ver las cosas, porque si de verdad quiere apostar por esa motivación tendrá que aprender a relacionarla con la perspectiva de la persona de la que proviene todo esto. / Post-Reichenbach.
1. Rendición

Uyyyy, hola a todos again :) xd. Vale, ahora ya en plan formal: hooooola ^^. Es la segunda vez que me pasó por el fandom de Sherlock (que taaaaan absorbida me tiene, pero es que dios, estos dos son TAN canon y TAN adorables T.T), y ya que empecé con un shot, quería que esta segunda vez fuera algo más... fuertecito. Un fic. Un proyecto que llevo pensando desde hace un mes y algo mas, mas o menos (se ve que me ha llevado mi tiempo, verdad? xd).

Es algo bastante distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir y no sé si complacerá a todos tanto como a mi me gustaría xd pero es un intento y lo he hecho con todo mi corazon *-* xd. Bueno, solo decir que espero que os guste mi coso raro y que... bueno, ahí va la historia ^^.

Ps.: sí, la he vuelto a subir. Es que ha pasado una cosa muy rara, no me llegaban los mensajes, se ha liado toda la historia xd. En fin, que ahora si va la buena. Siento las molestias y todo lo demas xd.

* * *

><p><em>El método de reducción al absurdo es un recurso utilizado como argumento lógico, con el que se pretende llegar a una conclusión verídica a través de una concatenación lógica válida, con la que se obtiene un resultado absurdo, precedente para argumentar la hipótesis que queramos demostrar.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bum, bum. Bum, bum. Bum, bum.<em>

Otra vez.

Otra vez ha vuelto a quedarse dormido sobre el sofá.

Otra vez ha vuelto a revivir el amargo recuerdo que le lleva pesando en la conciencia desde hace cinco días. Esa jodida paranoia que de buenas a primeras ha decidido hacerse algo habitual.

John Watson nota cómo un agudo dolor de cabeza se extiende desde la nuca, dando golpes y pinchazos en cada una de las paredes de su cráneo, hacia su columna, y como si fuera una epidemia se extiende en cada una de las vertebras para llegar hasta las costillas. Y así por todo el cuerpo. John se siente como si le hubiesen tirado un camión encima. Con la respiración entrecortada, irregular, al borde de un paro cardiaco y con un escalofrío constante provocando que no haya coordinación con ninguna de sus articulaciones, corre como si le fuera la vida en ello hacia el servicio, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Tiene el estómago que cree que en cualquier momento va a cobrar vida propia y junto con todos los órganos va a salir por patas por algún lado de su cuerpo. Es la famosa sensación de que todos tus males, inquietudes, pesares y esas cosas deciden aglomerarse en distintos puntos de tu cuerpo.

John los tiene por todos los puntos que uno pueda encontrarse en su propio cuerpo, y todavía no es consciente de cómo es capaz de moverse y ver por dónde anda. O igual es por inercia, porque ahora mismo tiene sus ojos agarrotados e hinchados, le duele el simple movimiento de entreabrirlos aunque solo sea un poco.

El camino del salón al baño nunca le ha parecido tan interminable. No hasta ahora. En cualquier momento se le abrirá el abismo a los pies.

Cuando consigue llegar a la puerta del baño, el cuerpo decide dejar de responder así por las buenas, haciendo que se caiga sobre el piso. Apretando los dientes del dolor, a tientas va arrastrándose por el suelo frío hasta conseguir llegar al váter. Se arrodilla ante él y, tras dar dos o tres inspiraciones, vomita.

No puede más. No puede. No le sale del alma seguir aguantando esa sensación tan insostenible, esa vida tan descompuesta, tan vana. Tan _sinmotivos_.

Ahí va lo poco que ha conseguido meterse al cuerpo ese día. Las tres galletas del paquete que le ha traído la Sra. Hudson y que se comió por no hacerle el feo. Las cuatro o cinco tazas de los cortados que se ha bebido antes de dormir. Y a este paso, toda su vida se le saldrá por la boca para no volver.

Aunque ya lo hizo en su día.

Por la garganta le recorre un sabor ácido que le está quemando todo afán de supervivencia. Siente cómo la boca le sabe a sangre, cómo la garganta empieza a escocerle y picarle. El dolor de tripa cada vez se hace más intenso y lo único que quiere hacer es acabar con todo ese calvario, de alguna forma u otra.

Tras llegar a un punto en el que no puede expulsar nada más de su cuerpo –salvo la sangre que se le apelotona en la boca a causa del esfuerzo y una futura úlcera en el estómago-, el pobre doctor se tumba sobre el suelo, boca arriba. Está vacío, literal y metafóricamente. Ya no sabe si vive por instinto o simplemente porque es lo que _él_ hubiera deseado. Pero está muy cansado. Muy cansado de vivir todos los días la misma historia. Y harto. Harto de tener que tirar de todo tipo de bebidas excitantes para quitarse todo resquicio de sueño. De pasarse las horas en vela, de buscar algo con lo que entretenerse con tal de no cerrar los ojos más de cinco segundos. De descuidarse y caer en la cuenta de que otra vez vuelve a vivir la puñetera causa por la que está así.

No hay día en el que, si accidentalmente se haya quedado dormido, haya soñado de una forma u otra con tal imagen. Un escalofrío baja desde su coronilla hasta los pies y otra vez vuelve a formarse ese nudo en la garganta. Los ojos empiezan a escocerle y saben que es porque se preparan de nuevo para lo peor. _Déjà vu_.

John Watson vive en una historia circular. Todo empieza de la forma en la que acaba y acaba en la forma en la que empieza. Ya no hay nada nuevo. Ya no ve el campo de batalla sobre él.

El desamparo se cierne sobre su historia y empieza a murmurar oraciones como si de verdad algún milagro fuese a ocurrir. Como si esas cosas existiesen. Debe de ser cosa de tanto café, o de que está desorientado y no sabe si su cabeza está en alguna parte de su mundo onírico y no totalmente en la vigilia.

Le gustaría que por un momento fuera así. Que solo se quedase en pesadilla. Que todo vuelva a ser lo de antes.

Una sensación de mareo hace que parezca que todo alrededor de él dé vueltas. La respiración tiene un pulso inconstante, e hiperventila. Cierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerza las palmas de sus dos manos sobre éstos.

No quiere llorar más. No quiere que se convierta en lo único que hace desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta. Pero bueno, eso es un esfuerzo inútil, porque ahora tiene el típico berrinche desconsolado con el que te cuesta hasta respirar ya que tus balbuceos son demasiado exagerados. Como los de un niño.

En un esfuerzo por intentar cerciorarse de que todas esas plegarias funcionan de alguna manera, saca su móvil del bolsillo. John escribe algo tiritando de la ansiedad, probablemente, y teclea y borra constantemente porque no escribe lo que quiere. Le cuesta sudor y lágrimas conseguir lograr que sea algo entendible. Y cuando ya lo ha hecho, lo envía.

"_Eres un capullo, Sherlock_", dice, poniendo toda la confianza del mundo en que va a servir de algo.

"_Estás haciendo que se me parta el alma, maldito egocéntrico. Estás arruinando mi vida_".

John sigue llorando. Cree que se está volviendo loco, que el trastorno post-traumático por el que pasa está siendo demasiado trascendental. Ve normal tirarse un mes entero llorando por lo mismo, después de todo ha sido alguien muy cercano. Pero enviar mensajes a seres difuntos, ¿de qué va? John nunca ha caído tan bajo. En un último intento de comprobar si de verdad da resultado, vuelve a escribir algo. Con esfuerzo, un poco más y las yemas de los dedos le dolerán a modo de castigo. John está sudando por todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo y no sabe ni lo que le está diciendo. Solo se deja guiar. Solo escribe lo que siente.

"_Te echo de menos, Sherlock. Por favor, vuelve. Por Lestrade, por Molly, por la señora Hudson. Por _mí". Como si todos esos mensajes fueran a alguna parte. Como si de verdad fuesen a servir de algo.

Tira el móvil a algún punto del baño y se recuesta de lado, acurrucándose, haciéndose una bola, abrazándose a sí mismo. Parece que intenta protegerse de algo o alguien. Pero sabe que no se puede proteger de nada más. Que lo que más miedo le daba, lo que de verdad iba a matarle, el cáncer de los cánceres ya había venido a por él. Le jode mucho que fuese así, que en ese momento él no tuviese en cuenta que ese _qué_ que John tenía que hacer por él es algo que queda lejos de ser soportado por cualquier humano. Escapaba de su voluntad. John recuerda con indeseada claridad cómo pasó todo. Tan rápido. Tan… atroz. Era como ver el fin del mundo afianzándose sobre ti. Sherlock precipitándose hacia el vacío. En ese momento podía oler como se acercaba el punto y final de toda su existencia. De todo lo que habían vivido. Y luego el sonido del cuerpo impactando contra el suelo de cientos de huesos rotos. Y la sangre saliendo a borbotones.

Y su cara. Su expresión. Blanca, fría. Y los ojos aún rojos, hinchados y con lágrimas porque antes del fatal momento había estado llorando. Ahí estaba Sherlock, tendido en el suelo, tieso, y la gente apelotonada viendo tal espectáculo, como si fuera algo entretenido. Toda esa curiosidad, todo ese morbo le pone enfermo. Mientras ellos tenían una anécdota curiosa y chocante que contar, él estaba ahí, sentado sobre el asfalto sin poder sostenerse, sintiendo cómo todo el cielo se le venía encima.

-Fuiste un egoísta, Sherlock. Después de casi dos años juntos y me llamas por teléfono como sugiriendo que te vas a quitar la vida, y me dices que todo es verdad, que eres un farsante, que me has investigado para impresionarme y me mientes y…

Y John no termina la oración, porque el llanto no le deja más. El llanto solo le deja encerrarse en el recuerdo de la espantosa escena de días atrás y no levantar cabeza. Aunque, de todos modos, él ya sabe cómo acaba esa oración. Con la misma respuesta que ha dado a todo el que se ha atrevido a preguntarle qué pensaba al respecto. La misma respuesta breve y concisa, que lo dice todo.

"Y yo como un gilipollas sin causa, repito a diestro y siniestro que fuiste mi mejor amigo y que siempre confiaré en ti."

John no vuelve a dormir en lo que queda de noche.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está?<p>

-Mal. Nunca le había visto así. Hace dos semanas fui a darle un paquetito de galletas para ver si comía algo, porque se está quedando muy delgado. Me preocupa mucho, señor Lestrade, mi pobrecito no levanta cabeza.

-Ya. Supongo que tampoco querrá salir de casa.

-Qué va. Le intenté pedir que me acompañara a comprar unas cosas, a ver si así se despejaba. Incluso le dije lo de mi cadera a ver si así reaccionaba y solo me negó con la cabeza, me dijo que lo sentía y se despidió. Me miraba con unos ojos que…

-¿Qué?

-Daban mucho miedo.

-¿… Miedo?

-No, por dios, señor inspector. Me refiero a esa mirada tan… vacía que tiene. No ha vuelto al apartamento desde que paso eso.

-Pues yo no le veo desde hace tres semanas o así, cuando Sherlock…en fin, eso. Me tiene preocupado, no sé nada de él y siento que en gran parte es culpa mía.

-Esto no es culpa de nadie, querido. Son cosas que pasan.

-Sí, señora Hudson. Sí lo es, porque si una persona más, una sola persona más hubiese confiado en Sherlock, las cosas habrían acabado de otra manera. En lugar de eso, todos les dimos la espalda. Y sin quererlo, acabamos con su vida y también con la de John Watson.

* * *

><p>-¿Diga?<p>

-_Buenos días, John. ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

John suspira. Toda esa palabrería le hace sentir como si todo fuera un chiste. Y no hacía gracia. Ninguna.

-Si has llamado para hacer preguntas absurdas nos ahorramos la charlita, el tiempo y colgamos. Va a ser mejor, Mycroft.

-_Discúlpame, John. De verdad._

A John le empieza a entrar el lapso este que hace que te sientas medio culpable de las cosas. De esto que es demasiado bueno y aunque se la tenga jurada al mayor de los Holmes no es capaz de mostrar animadversión o algo así. No le sale. No va con él. Y después de todo, él toma muy en cuenta pequeños detalles como estos. Que una persona le llame cada dos días preguntando por su estado es algo que no hace mucha gente. A todos nos gusta sentirnos queridos.

-No, lo siento. Últimamente estoy… ya sabes.

Silencio.

-_Ya. Entiendo._

Silencio. Diez segundos. John suspira. Mycroft también.

-Bueno… y…

-_¿Necesitas algo?_

-No.

-_¿Seguro? Puedo pasarme por ahí cuando quieras. Si por algún casual… no sé._

-Mycroft –John carraspea, le cuesta coordinar sus palabras-. No me apetece hablar contigo, la verdad. Ni con nadie. No te lo tomes como algo personal ni nada, es que… bueno, sí, tómatelo como algo personal. No voy a olvidar de la noche a la mañana lo que le hiciste a tu hermano, y me va a costar mucho hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero _no_.

John vuelve a suspirar. Cualquier imagen que se haga en la cabeza sobre el menor de los Holmes le duele. Le duele saber que esto podría salir de otra manera, y John es un tipo muy nostálgico. Le cuesta desprenderse de los recuerdos.

-No soy de ese tipo de personas. Solo necesito estar solo. Espero que lo entiendas. Y si no lo entiendes… bah, me da igual. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

-_Vale. Siento las molestias, John. Adiós._

-Adiós.

Cuelga.

No es él mismo. Es consciente de que no es él mismo y es algo a lo que ya se ha hecho a la idea, aunque no le guste. En el fondo es el que más culpable se siente, de todo. Aún no sabe por qué. No sabe qué ha hecho mal, si debería haberle dicho algo más profundo a Sherlock cuando estaba a puntito de decir adiós a todo. O haber nacido con más luces para estar no a la altura del maravilloso detective, pero sí pisándole los talones.

Es temporada de arrepentimiento, supone. Se te muere un ser querido y piensas en lo típico: qué he hecho mal, tendría que haber ido con él a…, tendría que haberle dicho que…

Tendría, tendría, _tendría_. Y uno no se compadece de sí mismo ni lo busca. Lo que busca es auto castigarse para algún fin inservible.

Cierra los ojos, acomodándose sobre su sofá. Ella le ha dicho que, como terapia y hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco, debería buscar alguna vía para canalizar toda esa energía negativa que rezuma. Algo para que John no se lo guarde todo dentro y acabe por explotar, dijo que sería lo mejor para él. John sabe que Ella se teme que él vaya a hacer alguna locura. Hartarse de sedantes, meterse en algún lío o caerse por la Tower 42, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

John se limita a asentir como un perro para hacerle entender que todo está bien, en realidad. Que lo está llevando con relativa facilidad.

No, mentira. En sus adentros se muere de la risa. Ni él mismo se lo cree. Pero va a hacerle caso, así que se mete la mano dentro del bolsillo y saca su móvil. No le apetece abrir otro blog –John pasa de relatar un parrafazo lleno de sus intimidades más profundas en un blog que todo el mundo lee-. Va a la bandeja de mensajes. Sherlock no ha contestado ninguno –_normal_, piensa, mientras suelta una carcajada.

Abre un nuevo mensaje y aunque piensa que ni la virgen lo va a leer, se pone a escribir. Como hace dos semanas.

"_Hoy_ _ha llamado tu hermano. Me ha preguntado qué tal estaba por lo de… ya sabes_"

Otra vez _no_. John nota como le empieza a costar ver, sus ojos se están embadurnando de lágrimas. Esto ya es demasiado. Para todos. Para él.

"_Se siente muy culpable. Se le nota. Dicen que cuando alguien muy querido se nos muere tendemos a castigarnos por lo que no hemos podido decirle_"

John se frota los ojos, resoplando.

"_Te quiere mucho, Sherlock. Siempre lo ha hecho. Los dos decíais que el cariño no era una ventaja, pero en el fondo os contradecíais vosotros solos_"

Y deja el móvil en el suelo. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, ya está tirado sobre el sofá. El infierno se ha abierto a sus pies, de nuevo. No tiene mucha idea de cómo parar todo eso. Se siente indefenso, pequeño, inútil e incapaz de hacer frente a sus problemas. Como si siempre se viera necesitado del apoyo de una persona. Y lo peor, se siente solo. Y _solo_ es el peor de los recuerdos que viven dentro de su cabeza, porque le recuerda a su vida antes de conocer a Sherlock, esa vida tan monótona y vacía, y parece que nada ha cambiado, nada.

Bueno, sí. Se ha vuelto más gilipollas.

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado un mes.<p>

-Ha pasado un mes, John. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de… uhm, intentar levantar cabeza? –John no responde, solo traga saliva como puede-. No voy a pedirte que lo superes. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

John asiente.

-Bien, por algo se empieza. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir en voz alta? –el doctor suspira, no dice nada-. Es el segundo paso, John. Vocalizar y lanzar al aire lo que más miedo nos da. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, es una respuesta que el cuerpo nos obliga a dar. Nos libra de tensiones y por alguna razón creo que no te desahogas todo lo que te deberías desahogar.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –pregunta John, sin dar crédito a lo que oye. Se señala los ojos-. Mírame. Mira mis ojos. Están hinchados, me escuecen. Cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy llorando, y es algo que ocurre varias veces al día. ¿De verdad crees que no me desahogo? ¿Que no lloro todo lo que tengo que llorar?

-No se trata de llorar o no llorar. Eso es solo una parte de todo esto, que es mucho mayor. Se trata de desahogarte con alguien en que confíes. Que te abras y expliques cómo te sientes.

-Ya te lo estoy diciendo a ti.

-No. Que nos dirijamos de tú a tú y no de usted es parte del trato cálido y cercano que deben de tener psiquiatra y cliente. Y tú lo sabes. Confías en mí como si fuera el remedio de tus inseguridades, que para eso estoy. Pero nada más.

John mira para otro lado, resignado. La mujer tiene razón, John no va a llegar muy lejos. Aprieta sus puños que yacen sobre sus rodillas y oprime los dientes de su mandíbula, unos con otros. Empieza a temblar, de repente.

-He escrito cosas.

-Cosas.

-Sí. En serio. Y me va a costar mucho, muchísimo pagarlo a fin de mes.

-John.

-No creo que sirva para mucho. Ahora solo tengo ganas de cagarme en Sherlock y toda su estampa. Y las cosas que me ha hecho, y me ha dicho. Y… –aprieta sus dos puños sobre sus rodillas, tirando de la tela de su vaquero con rabia usando sus uñas como medio para intentar disipar un poco toda esa cólera que lleva dentro-. Y todo, Ella. _Todo_.

-Estás cabreado.

-Sí.

-Y mucho.

-Muchísimo. Demasiado. Me hace enviarle mensajes sin sentido. Estupideces que sé que no va a leer y bueno, aunque las leyese no servirían de mucho. Es un egoísta, un maldito egoísta. Nunca me ha tenido en cuenta, ni me tendrá. Y ahora probablemente se esté riendo de mí desde su tumba, lo seguirá haciendo y yo mientras tanto me estaré dejando la piel en pensar y convencerme que lo que hizo ese día fue por algún motivo bueno. Porque aunque crea que es un capullo de pies a cabeza en el fondo tengo esperanzas de que haya algo de benevolencia en ese corazón. Y ni siquiera sé si me resultaría de utilidad saberlo porque Sherlock está muerto –John se muerde los labios como acción inconsciente cuando sabe que está a punto de cogerse un berrinche.

John atraganta un balbuceo y deja que toda la pena le recubra, dejándose a sí mismo en pañales frente a Ella. No pretende dar pena a nadie, aunque sepa que el trabajo de su psiquiatra está para algo. Solo está hasta el mismísimo copón de todo.

-Eso es lo que quería que hicieras. Desahogarte en voz alta.

-¿Y de qué me sirve? –John Watson siente las lágrimas rozando el párpado inferior. A la mierda todo otra vez.

Ella se encoge de hombros- Te lo puedo decir más alto, pero no más claro. Hay cosas que tienes que aprender a superar tú solo. Tienes mi ayuda y mi apoyo, pero hay un punto que nadie puede tocar, solo tú.

El doctor cierra los ojos.

-Sé que tienes algo más que decir.

Niega con la cabeza- No. No puedo.

-John…

-Lo siento, eso sí que… no puedo. Quizá para otro momento.

-Como quieras. Pero es algo que vas a tener que sacarte de dentro tarde o temprano.

Pero tarde o temprano no puede. No. No se siente preparado, y no se trata de que nadie lo oiga o no. Es por él, porque se le queda demasiado grande ese pensamiento. Esa aflicción que le suena a pecado imperdonable. Eso que podría haber dicho, que a lo mejor habría cambiado las cosas pero no dijo por alguna razón, a lo mejor porque sentía que no debía. Que no era el momento. O que ni siquiera él tenía constancia de eso. Incluso puede que ni la tenga ahora.

Sea como sea, es algo que prefiere no contemplar.

-Por cierto, y antes de irme. Me he fijado en que ha vuelto ese temblor intermitente que tenías en la mano izquierda –John no se había dado cuenta, pero al fijarse ve que tiene razón-. ¿Y la cojera?

-No. O al menos por el momento.

-John, intenta ser fuerte. Sé que puedes. Es difícil pero no debes dejar que esto pueda contigo. Es algo que ha pasado y ya está. No puedes hacer nada para que vuelva. Siento sonar tan franca, pero no hay más vuelta de hoja.

Agacha la cabeza. Razón no le falta a su querida terapeuta.

-Nos veremos en la próxima sesión. Cuídate, John.

-Hasta la próxima.

Cuando su psiquiatra se va, John se queda plantado en su sillón, murmurando posibles conversaciones, oraciones y palabras que podría haberle dicho por teléfono, en su última conversación. Intentos de diálogo que nunca llegarán a su destinatario. John entierra su rostro entre sus manos, suspirando, rendido ante todos sus errores. Se pregunta cosas como quién es ese tipo que tiene su cuerpo. Qué le ha pasado y cómo se está dejando pisotear y abatir por un recuerdo. Cómo el hombre de guerra con los nervios de hierro que ha visto morir a cientos de sus compañeros de las formas más aterradoras está a punto de acabar con su vida de alguna manera u otra por otra más. Otra muerte, como las mil y una restantes en la otra parte del mundo.

Aunque al cabo de cinco segundos de formularse esa cuestión ya la tiene resuelta.

John tiene su móvil sobre la pierna. Se aparta las manos de la cara, lo mira de reojo y hace el gesto inútil de comprobar si hay algo nuevo en la bandeja de entrada. Gasta diez segundos de su tiempo verificando resultados absurdos. Lógicamente no hay ninguna novedad y aún así le temblaban las manos, como si estuviera nervioso por encontrarme alguna sorpresa dentro de ese cacharro. Tanta neurosis para pegarse la hostia contra el suelo.

Él ya lo había predicho, pero por alguna razón John cree en los milagros. Y en las cosas estúpidas.

Qué le vamos a hacer.

Al mismo tiempo, gasta otros veinte segundos de su valioso tiempo en teclear con rapidez y hacer una barbaridad para obtener otro resultado absurdo. Solo para desahogarse. Solo. Y de paso para hacerse sentir más vulnerable y lerdo de lo que ya tiene asumido que es.

"_Te estarás mofando de mí en los cielos_"

John suelta una pequeña carcajada.

"_No sé si te acordarás de Ella, mi psiquiatra. Creo que piensa que me estoy volviendo loco o que estoy sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno post-traumático que acabará en tragedia._"

El doctor se siente tan vacío, tan desganado por dentro que ya no sabe ni qué decir. Ni sabe por qué lo hace. Total, está muerto y no va a volver. Y John no está en pos de creer en un inminente apocalipsis zombie porque ya sería la gota que colma el vaso, y él por iniciativa propia llamaría al manicomio más cercano si de verdad empieza a sentir que por su coco circulan ideas tan descabelladas.

No existen los milagros. Nunca han existido y no van a empezar a existir por una muerte más porque, sinceramente, John lo vería demasiado egoísta hasta para él.

"_Yo creo que eres tú el que me está volviendo loco._"

Pero por alguna razón, va a seguir creyendo en ellos, por muy absurdo que le suene todo. Simple y llanamente porque se trata de Sherlock, y con eso John ya es capaz de explicar toda la historia de su vida. Sherlock Holmes ha sido, es y será la única persona que ha conseguido que John tenga una razón para tener algo de amor propio. Para autosugestionarse confianza. Para creer en él mismo. Y a partir de eso, lo demás empieza a dar igual.

Y cuando John trata de justificarse y encontrar una razón, se repite una y otra vez mentalmente esa misma frase.

* * *

><p>Es flojito, ¿verdad? Es una presentación, siento si pensais que es una basura xd. Pero sabeis que? Todo review sera bienvenido *-* (adoro las criticas, eh? xd).<p>

Ah, también quería dar un saludo a **youweon **por haberme dado el visto bueno al fic, que me ha ayudado bastante con sus sabios consejos (muchas gracias, nena *_*), te lo dedico! :3

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los dos reviews que me habeis enviado en la otra historia que he tenido que borrar (asdwefcdq -.-"), de verdad *_*. Y bueno, todo eso ^^.


	2. Nostalgia

Kaixoooo :3.

Ante todo quería dar gracias por los reviews. Es una pequeña ayudita en esto de que te motives a seguir escribiendo, así que eso: muchas graciaaas *-*. Y lo segundo... ah sí, que espero que os guste este capítulo, con este se entra más en calor y tal (o eso pretendía transmitir) y bueno, no os entretengo más. Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Cuando John decide mirarse en el espejo por primera vez en todo lo que lleva de semana, se sorprende levemente por dentro al ver lo mucho que ha cambiado. Se acuerda de la persona a la que veía ahí hace medio año, a ese ex soldado portentoso con una mirada firme que estaba dispuesto a todo y más con tal de defender lo que consideraba valioso para él.

A ese hombre que, a pesar de desconocer la enorme carga que se le venía encima cuando vio por primera vez al extravagante detective, se decantó por arriesgarse y apostar por lo que parecía una vida no igual a sus añorados tiempos como militar pero semejante, aunque le supusiese estar constantemente sumergido en todo tipo de problemas. El hombre que empujado por un desmesurado y casi inconcebible coraje visualizaba el campo de batalla tal y como se le venía encima y se encaraba casi jactancioso contra él. No se achantaba, caminaba hacia delante e incluso se creó la seguridad y confianza que nunca pensó que volvería a tener cuando se retiró del servicio. Lo mejor de todo esto es que le encantaba. Disfrutaba sentirse casi beatificado por ser el flamante "Robin" personal de su querido _Hat-man_. Tenía la extraña sensación de que nunca se iba a acabar y casi agradecía sentir esas vibras, no tenía pinta de aborrecer toda esa vida, la verdad.

Y lo que empezó siendo una realidad acabó quedándose en la sombra del recuerdo de uno de los hombres más valientes que ha tenido el placer de conocer. Y ya está. Ya no hay más. Se acabaron las agallas y esa tentadora soberbia.

Ahora solo ve el reflejo de un cobarde que se encierra en sí mismo y no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que huir de su presente porque solo está dispuesto a aceptar todo lo relacionado con su pasado. El pobre infeliz que vive con miedo a lo que pueda surgir sin que él no lo tenga asimilado de antemano. Que en lugar de luchar –como hizo o intentaba hacer con todo por muy imposible que pareciera en un pasado no muy lejano- por salir adelante con lo que tiene, prefiere quedarse tumbado en su sillón, llorando durante tres, cuatro horas esperando a que ese berrinche se le pase como si fuera una epifanía. Sin hacer nada por cambiarlo. Solo ver el tiempo pasar. Y pasar.

Agh, qué _asco_. Un poco más y John no será capaz de sostenerse la mirada ni a sí mismo. No sabe si es por un inescrutable pánico hacia sí mismo o por mera vergüenza. Suspira profundamente mientras se palpa sus mejillas y labios, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad hacia sus pómulos, rozando casi con miedo las bolsas que se le han atenuado con el tiempo en los últimos meses. Puede ver cómo el cansancio se dibuja en sus ojeras. Están hinchadas, de un color violáceo. Afeitarse se ha convertido en una tarea difícil de llevar, a juzgar por ese rasurado tan irregular y la incipiente barba que se reparte por desigual en varias zonas de su rostro. Dios, y el pelo. Ese pelo tan descuidado, peinado con la mayor desgana que uno puede tener en su cuerpo. John enreda las yemas de sus dedos entre los mechones más largos, notando que le han empezado a sobrepasar la nuca. Otros tantos solo le dejan ver parte del lóbulo de sus orejas. Y le ha salido un flequillo que le empieza a cubrir parte de las cejas. Qué greñas, cómo se ha abandonado. Quién diría que ese hombre en su tiempo fue uno de los mejores doctores militares del ejército, con su aspecto tan pulcro y brillante.

John se encoge de hombro mientras piensa que debería cortarse el pelo. Pero no lo va a hacer. Le faltan ganas hasta para eso.

* * *

><p><em>Soy un farsante.<em>

Eso es lo que era. Un farsante. Un impostor. Un ser atormentado por la ambición que asesinaba a gente para perpetrar todos sus crímenes, para que pareciese que era un genio porque en realidad Sherlock Holmes sabía cómo había pasado. Sabía por qué habían muerto, cómo y dónde tenía que colocar las pruebas adecuadamente. Como si todo eso fuera un tablero de ajedrez. Es así como cambiando una puñetera palabra, el hombre más célebre conocido en Londres se vuelve el despojo humano más pérfido e insensible que servirá como objeto de burla y especulación hasta que las lenguas de todos esos cotillas sin remedio alguno acaben por caerse. Una sola mentira y el resto del mundo se lo ha creído de principio a fin porque el resto es verdad.

Sherlock Holmes coloca el cadáver donde le plazca y después resuelve las pistas que él mismo ha colocado previamente. Sublime, ¿no?

Y para dar más veracidad a la historia Sherlock Holmes decide contratar a un actor. Le paga para meterse en un puñado de líos, para jugarse el cuello con tal de formar parte de todo ese plan tan retorcido. Y después absorbido por la locura del impune y descubierto plan se suicidó, porque el actor ese no pudo morderse esa lengua de víbora durante mucho tiempo. Y misteriosamente el día del suicidio el tal Richard Brook desaparece de la faz de la Tierra, nadie sabe cómo, así sin más. Sin dejar rastro. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Venga ya.

_Venga. Ya_.

Luego la gente confesará que, en el fondo –y no tan en el fondo-, sabía que Moriarty era real. Que Sherlock Holmes nunca ha dejado que una mentira saliera de su boca, porque todo lo que había dicho y/o hecho era la pura verdad, y todo pasará a ser algo increíblemente estúpido y patético. Qué susceptible puede llegar a ser el ser humano cuando solo está dispuesto a escuchar lo que le conviene.

La paciencia de John Watson está a punto de desbordar por algún lado. Han pasado tres meses. Tres jodidos meses y en los periódicos y telediarios no saben hablar de otra cosa. Todavía.

Por el amor de Dios, que estampa tan triste y degradante. Por primera vez en sus casi cuarenta años de vida, John siente pena y vergüenza ajena de su país. Adiós a todo ese sentimiento patriótico, adiós al profundo amor por todo lo relacionado con la Union Jack. John Watson no ha decidido el mejor momento para abrir los ojos, pero quizá la situación no se ha prestado hasta ahora. Ahí ve la actitud tan fácilmente presumible de Reino Unido, en su acto de demostrar su grandilocuencia y sabiduría a base de escribir gilipolleces en cuatro páginas de una revista. Cada vez que John dobla una esquina, se siente forzado a mirar hacia el suelo y contar hasta diez porque la mala hostia que se le forma dentro del pecho solo se puede describir viéndole coger un saco y sacudirlo hasta que se sacie por dentro, con tal de no hacer eso con todos los kioskos a la redonda.

John suspira, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo. En cualquier momento, se convertirá en el Jesucristo dominatrix que en su día defendió su templo con uñas y dientes, tipo Irene Adler. Cogerá una fusta cualquiera y se pondrá a repartir leches defendiendo sus ideales y, bueno, de paso comprobará si con tres o cuatro guantazos se consiguen sosegar y pensar con algo de coherencia, por un poco de cariño a sí mismo aunque sea. O simplemente lo hará en un arrebato de compasión por esa gente que vive de revolver en la vida de un difunto.

Aunque John con esos pensamientos va con demasiado optimismo y lo sabe.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo ir a comprar el periódico tranquilo. Manda huevos –murmura, observando cómo pregonan con exaltación una y otra vez la misma noticia de todas las semanas. Reconoce que echa de menos cuando en lugar de ver cómo ponen a su amigo de todos los colores estaba la típica columna con el dichoso artículo de opinión sobre si lo que tenían el detective y el doctor era meramente profesional, un amor platónico o algo mucho más profundo. Lo reconoce esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Después su mundo se derrumba.

-Es usted John Watson, ¿verdad? El famoso doctor John Watson.

El aludido se da la vuelta, uno de los vendedores de esas basuras le reclama, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Tiene un aspecto desastroso, sinceramente, solo se deja ver de cintura para arriba, lo que le hace mostrar parte de esa chaqueta tan fea, desgastada y remendada, totalmente deplorable a su opinión. El tipo no supera el metro sesenta y cuatro y estará rozando los cuarenta. John ni siquiera le ha oído hablar como es debido y ya le tacha de fracasado. La suspicacia de Sherlock se le ha conseguido pegar de una manera u otra con demasiada facilidad, y a John le preocupa un poco que, en el fondo, el tener esa actitud tan insoportable y frívola hacia los demás le resbale lo suficiente como para llegar a casa y echarse sobre el sofá teniendo la conciencia totalmente tranquila.

-Sí. ¿Qué quiere? –John le mira interrogante, como si estuviera analizando cada movimiento facial con su mirada.

-Verá, mi mujer es periodista pero trabaja en una mierda de trabajo. No la tienen muy en cuenta y necesita alguna exclusiva morbosa para dejarles a todos a la altura de betún y empezar a ser más… apreciada, no sé si me entiende. ¿Podría concederme solo unas cuantas declaraciones?

-Oh, yo ahora no puedo, tengo prisa. Pero no se preocupe –John saca un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, apuntando un número-. Llame a este señor, estoy seguro de que obtendrá todo lo que deseé.

-Gracias. Y siento el palo tan duro que le ha dado. Jugar con usted de esa manera, como si fuera su perro. Y además lo engañó con esa frialdad, menudo cabronazo. Ahora está donde se merece.

-Sí. Qué terrible, ¿verdad? –el doctor suspira- Gente como esa hay en todo el mundo. Desgraciados que no saben qué hacer para darle algo de interés a su vida. Bueno, tengo que irme. Un _placer_.

John se da la vuelta, marchándose lentamente. Da cada pisada como con regocijo y lamiéndose los labios, su mirada lo dice todo. Espera algo con ansiedad, algo que en menos de diez segundos ya está llamando a su puerta. El móvil le empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica como pocas, lo saca de su bolsillo, descolgándolo. Una voz familiar le pregunta:

-Buenos días. Busco una exclusiva acerca de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson me dio su teléfono. Esperaba que pudiera ayudarme.

-Oh, se ha debido de equivocar. Aquí solo vendemos dignidades, debe ser que John Watson le ha dado este número creyendo que usted la había perdido totalmente –se da la vuelta, mirando con deprecio al vendedor-. Como dije, desgraciados que no saben qué hacer para darle algo de interés a su vida hay en todo el mundo. Cómprese una puta vida y deje de meterse en la de los demás.

Ese ha sido el culmen de la paciencia de John Watson. La gota que colma el vaso. El pelo en la sopa del calvo. Lo último que faltaba por pasar en su vida, John jura que se ha sentido como pocas veces, con una parte del mundo besando su culo. Ahora será el siguiente que aparezca en portada y no es algo que acabe de disgustarlo.

"_¡John Watson, más fiero y capullo que nunca en primicia!_", puede verlo. Y también puede ver que si sacase el mismo par de narices para todo hubiese adelantado muchísimo en eso que tanto le estaba costando. Eso de no pasarse las noches en vela porque no consigue conciliar el sueño. Porque tiene miedo de conciliar el sueño.

Qué pena de existencia, de verdad.

-Y métase algo en la cabeza. James Moriarty era real. Y Sherlock Holmes no es ningún farsante, ni un cabronazo. Es el mejor hombre y el ser más humano que ha podido conocer en su mierda de vida, amigo.

Cuelga.

* * *

><p><em>Seis meses<em>.

John está aprendiendo a llevar su vida de forma "normal". Está buscando algún trabajo no permanente, pero sí para salir del apuro. Con algo tendrá que conformarse. Come algo más que antes, pero se sigue sobrecogiendo cuando apoya sus pies en el suelo nada más levantarse de la cama, como si ese nudo en el estómago no se fuera a ir nunca. Va lento pero seguro, incluso ha conseguido entablar una conversación simple y amistosa con alguna que otra mujer para intentar volver a construirse esa esperanza que suponía perdida meses atrás. Por no hablar de las tres o cuatro citas que ha conseguido tener. John supone que le están empezando a, bueno, ir bien las cosas exactamente no, pero sí algo mejor que antes.

Hipotéticamente parece que está consiguiendo dejar de ser tan dependiente de una misma razón –que por suerte o por desgracia, ya no existe- y empezar a construir su vida sobre lo que él mismo se ha ido elaborando con el paso del tiempo. El esfuerzo de hacerse fuerte a sí mismo basándose en la autosugestión de méritos, el famoso amor propio y cosas así. John tiene momentos en los que está sembrado y le da por pensar en positivo.

Pero digo _hipotéticamente_.

-Seis meses y la vida me sigue dando por culo. Parece que todo lo que hago me sale mal. Incluso cuando se queda en un simple intento de algo, o ni siquiera eso. Solo la mera idea. Es como si toda mi vida estuviera planificada para acabar en desastre.

_Realmente_, todo sigue yendo igual de mal, o peor. Sigue costando concebir que ese día sea un día más al que tendrá que hacer frente solo, viviendo lo mismo que ha estado viviendo durante seis largos meses. Viendo las mismas caras de siempre en los sitios de siempre, haciendo lo de siempre desde que abre los ojos hasta que decide volver a cerrarlos. Llueve sobre mojado, constantemente. John ya no está seguro si los días pasan en su calendario o se ha quedado estancado en un bucle temporal de forma indefinida. Qué motivación va a encontrar para ponerse en serio cuando Ella casi le suplica en sus terapias que haga un esfuerzo por cambiar su manera de ver las cosas. Pero no es culpa suya, pese a lo que él crea. John Watson es un humano condenado a superar un recuerdo sobre el que están sostenidos todos los pilares de su vida. Siente que está luchando contra algo muy grande y poderoso con una piedra en la mano izquierda y un palo en la derecha.

Y aunque no se eche para atrás, cuando John se ve a sí mismo sudando por salir de ese hoyo tan profundo que el mismo se ha cavado, de alguna manera tiene esa extraña sensación de que está tirando piedras en su mismo tejado. De que tiene que hacer como si se olvidase de un gran lapso de su vida que durante un año y pico le dio razones suficientes como para considerarse un poco _bastante_ imprescindible para el funcionamiento de ese mundo. Venga ya.

Es básicamente la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.

-¿Pero sabes? Esto… uhm, no es por auto compadecerme ni nada, es solo que me resulta muy jodido no pensar en ti y en todo lo que hemos sido y hemos hecho juntos sin que no me venga el puto recuerdo de tu cuerpo cayéndose al vacío. Puede que no sea una excusa. No es una excusa, de hecho. Tú ya lo habrías superado, ¿verdad?

John es como un bebé en pañales cuando se encuentra enfrente de la lápida con ese nombre inscrito. El pecho se le encoge dejándole con la mitad de la capacidad respiratoria que hasta hace nada tenía, y ese poco que le queda siente que lo va a gastar en uno de sus múltiples berrinches sin consuelo. Quizá sea por la sensación de saber que tiene toda su vida enterrada bajo de sus pies, literalmente. Y encima el muy estúpido ni siquiera quiso darse cuenta.

¿Qué es un niño sin el cobijo de su madre?

-Claro, cómo no. Eres Sherlock Holmes, siempre a un paso por delante del resto de la humanidad. Tú estás por encima de todo eso. Nunca has dejado que te afectase demasiado ni has tenido mucho apego por esas cosas.

El doctor se permite la osadía de dejar que una lágrima se escape de su ojo derecho, y luego del izquierdo. Una lágrima, y ya está. Se las seca con el dorso de su mano derecha, se frota los ojos e inspira profundamente para olvidarse de todo eso, porque _no_. Otra vez no. Ya es suficiente.

-Aunque todavía estoy buscando algo que me aclare por qué ese día sí dejaste que todo eso te superase. Que un par de mentiras hicieran que te tirases por un edificio. ¿Tanto te hirieron ese orgullo tan preponderante que tenías? ¿O era parte de un motivo mucho mayor, mucho más egoísta que todo eso?

Se da la vuelta, no quiere visualizar más la imagen del nombre esculpido en la piedra. Ya está cansado de romperse por dentro cada vez que retiene esas dos palabras durante unos segundos dentro de su cabeza. Se dispone a irse, creyendo –y probablemente sabiendo- que esa sería quizá la segunda y última vez que estuviera contando sus penurias y lamentaciones a un trozo de mármol como si fuera retrasado, con total constancia de que no iba a contestarle de ningún modo. Y aun así, aunque haya decidido empezar a abrir los ojos de, a lo mejor, la manera no más correcta, se permite el lujo de ser infantil una vez más y susurrar:

-Pero el mayor gilipollas de toda esta historia no eres tú. Casi, pero no –arruga su nariz, negarlo habría sido todo un despropósito por su parte-. Aquí, el inconsciente sin remedio, el idiota redomado soy yo. Podría haberme tragado el discursito improvisado que te montaste en esa azotea y haber estado cuatro o cinco meses con el disgusto pesándome en la conciencia, y ya está. Pero creo que hasta tú sabías desde el principio que no iba a colar. Que ni dios me sobrepasa en cabezonería.

Todavía, al cabo de seis meses, no sabe si eso que siente hacia Sherlock es una profunda animadversión o la impotencia y rabia que se tiene hacia sí mismo reflejada contra él por no haber hecho nada contra todo lo relacionado con ese tema.

Sea como sea, ese día se jura mientras se va que no volvería a mandar un mensaje a Sherlock ni nada parecido. Se propone enterrarlo ya, porque considera que seis meses es demasiado, que todo tiene un límite y John ya ha sobrepasado el suyo.

Cuando sale del cementerio, ahoga una carcajada lastimera, y no sabe si se ríe de verdad o por no llorar.

Vuelve a sacarse el móvil mientras piensa en la escasez de fuerza voluntad que tiene dentro del cuerpo. Es humano, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Cuando entra por la puerta de su casa, abatido por todo el móvil vuelve a vibrarle. Extrañado, mira la pantalla. El teléfono de la <em>otra<em> casa. De su hogar. Del piso de Baker Street. No es lógico.

Arquea una ceja. De repente y sin razón aparente ni nada por ese estilo, tiene el corazón en un puño y a punto de estallarle. Frunce con fuerza sus labios, tragando saliva varias veces seguidas antes de acercar con su mano temblorosa el aparato hacia su oído. Inspira hondamente, qué poco razonable podría llegar a ser en situaciones desesperadas.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, querido. ¿Qué tal?

-Ah, señora Hudson. Es usted –ese inexplicable milagro no iba a durarle mucho, la verdad. Sabía que no tendría que haberse hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

-Claro. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

Un silencio que parece eterno seguido de un suspiro profundo basta para resolver la pregunta de la casera, que suelta un sonido en reprobación.

-Discúlpame, cielo. No quería–

-No, no. Es culpa mía –John agacha su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Otro silencio vuelve a reinar en el ambiente. Incómodo. John está por abrir la ventana y tirarse al vacío.

-Aún hay cosas suyas aquí –a John le cuesta tragar saliva. Le amarga la garganta.

-No sé si… –se le rompe la voz, cada intento de sonido o articulación de palabra suena a inseguridad. Le tiemblan los labios- No sé cómo volver. Se lo juro, señora Hudson. Ni siquiera puedo pasar por esa calle sin…

John ahoga un sollozo. Siente una humedad cálida en sus ojos que augura otra de sus crisis emocionales y toda una semana sin comer. De nuevo.

-Deberías intentarlo. Yo estaré aquí por si… bueno.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Quizá... no sé, pase por ahí en un arrebato de valentía. Ya nos veremos. Y muchas gracias.

Cuando vuelve a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo, piensa en cómo se han desenvuelto los últimos meses desde el incidente. Lo que Ella le dice sobre superarlo o al menos intentar hacer la vida normal, levantar cabeza, dejar de encerrarse en sí mismo. Puede que lo de volver al piso sea una manera de empezar y dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. De pensar que al día siguiente estará mejor cuando despertarse todas las mañanas le supone una cruz.

A lo mejor –solo a lo mejor- se le pasan las ganas de acabar con su vida si consigue hacer frente a sus miedos. Lo hizo una vez. Ahora es distinto, pero lo hizo. Y tendrá que volver a crear esa voluntad de superación hacia todo aquello que le hunde física y moralmente –porque _él_ no hubiera querido eso, no hubiera querido ver a su único amigo revolviéndose en la miseria por su culpa, otra vez.

Un soldado debe tener respeto, no miedo.

* * *

><p>-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh, Sherlock?<p>

John se siente algo estúpido hablando solo frente a esa puerta. El casi concluido crepúsculo de las ocho alumbraba con matices anaranjados la puerta, envolviendo a John en un familiar sentimiento de añoranza. Ha sido bastante tiempo. Algo más de medio año sin que John hubiese podido ni pasar por alguna calle que hiciese esquina con la de Baker, o siquiera ver el letrero ese donde se indica su nombre porque habría supuesto un golpe demasiado bajo para su minúscula autoestima y su humor tan insoportablemente susceptible. No ha querido recordar nada. Ni el 221B, ni el Speedy's, ni los coches que suelen pasar, ni cómo era el asfalto. Nada.

Y sin embargo, cuando lo ve, tiene la sensación de que no ha pasado ni una hora. Que siempre ha estado ahí, de alguna forma u otra. Sin necesidad de ser visible o tangible.

Dicen que el hogar es donde el corazón está. John entonces piensa que está condenado durante el resto de sus días. Inevitable, _genial_. Aun así, acerca sus nudillos a la puerta. Se siente como si fuera a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida –y no dista tanto de eso, realmente-. Se rasca la nuca, que ha empezado a picarle a causa del sudor y cierra los ojos intentando aliviar toda esa explosión de sensaciones diferentes que no le gustan nada. El estómago está a punto de salirle volando por alguna parte de su cuerpo, la mandíbula le tiembla y la cabeza le da vueltas. John cree que si está así, solo así enfrente de una puñetera puerta no quiere ni imaginarse dentro de la casa.

Retrocede dos pasos. No está seguro y tampoco es que quiera, de todos modos. Mira a ambos lados de la calle y se siente más estúpido que nunca. Saca su móvil y se va a los mensajes. Escribe uno nuevo. Los dedos le tiemblan, como siempre.

"Es la primera vez que estoy aquí desde que te fuiste, ¿sabes? Han pasado seis meses. No, han pasado más de seis meses. Pero parece que nunca me he ido. Curioso, ¿verdad?"

Las piernas se tambalean y John ya puede percibir la hostia que se va a pegar contra el suelo como siga así. Todo eso le supera. Quiere ser fuerte pero no puede, es simplemente mayor a él.

"También parece que nunca te has ido. Que cuando entre, vas a estar ahí, sentado en el sofá o sobre el suelo embadurnado de parches de nicotina cavilando algún plan o vete tú a saber. No sé cómo voy a salir de todo esto sin ti, Sherlock"

John levanta su mirada hacia la puerta. Mira el 221B y es ahí, ahí donde justo nacen todas sus preocupaciones. Su caja de Pandora personal. La espiral de miedo y dolor interminable. Y a la vez, ve ahí todo lo que _podría ser_, saltar ese muro de Berlín y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Vuelve a mirar la última palabra que ha escrito en su mensaje, agarra el móvil con fuerza y mientras lo envía, vuelve a acercarse a la puerta. Con decisión –y casi en contra de su voluntad- golpea sus nudillos contra la puerta.

Hace tiempo que ha dejado de imaginarse así. Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que es incapaz que volviera a estar en esa posición. Que se enfrentara de tal manera a todo. A sí mismo.

-¡John, has venido! –exclama la señora Hudson cuando abre la puerta.

John no dice nada. Solo deja escapar una lágrima, abrazando a la mujer que tiene delante de él tan pronto como le es posible y casi de forma autómata. Cuando lo hace, huele el aroma de la casa –de _su_ casa- que sale hacia fuera casi pareciendo que le está dando la bienvenida. Todo el peso del mundo lo tiene el doctor justo ahora sobre su espalda. No se inmuta. Solo presiona a aquella mujer con suavidad contra su pecho, dejándose ver tal y cómo es; llorando, sin alguna muestra de consuelo y esperanza, siendo el mismo John que la señora Hudson había visto frente a la tumba. El John que al principio intentaba hacer como que todo estaba bien aunque su expresión dijese todo lo contrario con claridad. Totalmente vulnerable y predecible. Como un libro abierto.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, nota su hombro humedecido. Ella también está llorando. Siguen así durante un minuto más, ahora es todo lo que necesitan, ese apoyo mutuo que se ha ido desgastando con el paso de los meses, con dolorosa evidencia. Quieren tomarse su rato a solas y en silencio para reconstruirlo, porque ahora mismo ambos son conscientes de que su actual fuente de fuerza y confianza yace en la otra persona.

Ninguno de los dos está para tirar cohetes, sinceramente.

-Acompáñeme arriba, por favor. Solo acompáñeme –susurra como puede, sin separarse de la señora.

-Siempre que pueda, querido. _Siempre_.

John sonríe con debilidad, separándose de su casera. Se siente culpable, no sabe cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él. Antes de adentrarse en aquel infierno que hace no mucho formaba parte de su vida, limpia con suavidad las lágrimas que no dejan de salir de los ojos de la señora Hudson con su dedo pulgar, intentando decirle con la mirada que todo está bien. Que pueden con eso y _más_.

Y en ese momento, John se siente la persona más hipócrita del mundo bañándose en su propia ironía. El mundo es el más cruel y maquiavélico de todos los juegos que han podido ser diseñados en todo ese tiempo.

Suben las escaleras, con firmeza. John tiene una disputa espiritual entre subir con ansias y con miedo. Sabe lo que va a encontrarse, pero lo teme, le da pavor. Todo le es demasiado familiar. El revestimiento de las paredes, el sonido de la madera chirriante cuando subes por las escaleras. John no sabe si comparar la situación a un sueño demasiado bonito o a una pesadilla. O a ambas.

Cuando John llega al salón, cierra los ojos y se detiene. La señora Hudson se para detrás de él, le rodea los hombros con protección y le dice:

-Tienes que intentarlo –John no sabe qué responder-. Tienes que hacerlo. Ya has llegado hasta aquí, no te eches hacia atrás.

-No sabe por lo que estoy pasando.

-Que él para mí no fuese algo tan… bueno, como lo era para ti no quiere decir que no sepa cómo te sientes. Sé que es duro y que te va a costar volver a sonreír, pero no puedes rendirte. Y te lo dice alguien que ha vivido mucho, cielo –aclama, cuando nota el cuerpo del doctor a punto de quebrarse-. Sé lo que es perder a la persona que más quieres por alguna circunstancia. Yo voy a estar aquí, contigo.

Y John al recordar la triste historia de su casera, por una vez, quiere sentirse fuerte, como ella, como la señora Hudson. Quiere volver a recobrar la valentía que tenía cuando era soldado. La que tenía cuando conoció a Sherlock. Quiere volver a ser ese John Watson, ese que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por aquello que más quería. Es por eso por lo que intenta abrir los ojos, lentamente, mientras vuelve a caminar hacia delante sintiendo toda la calidad del salón envolviéndole. Cuánto tiempo desde que estuvo ahí por última vez.

No había cambiado nada. Todo estaba igual, en su sitio, tal y como lo habían dejado ese mismo día. Avanzó con lentitud por el salón, temeroso, con el pecho a punto de estallarle por todas las emociones concentradas en un mismo punto. El corazón le late a velocidades nunca imaginables para ese órgano. Inspira y espira con ansiedad y nota cómo el cielo se le viene encima, con todo lo que ha estado evitando. Se puede ver a sí mismo recostado en el sillón con normalidad, leyendo el periódico y mirando de vez en cuando a un invisible Sherlock, que toca el violín mirando por la ventana. Puede ver todos los días que han vivido dentro de ese salón pasar por delante de sus ojos como una secuencia. Como si de repente todo fuera una película.

Por un momento, John vuelve a vivir en el mundo surrealista en el que le introdujo Sherlock.

-No. Es todo igual. Todo. Nada ha cambiado.

Se cae sobre sus rodillas. La atmosfera que desprende aquel entorno solo sirve para derrocar toda esperanza de poder levantar cabeza en un futuro. Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos con desconsuelo y sin oponer ninguna resistencia. El violín estaba sobre la mesa de cualquier forma, tal y como lo había dejado Sherlock. El cráneo sobre la chimenea tal cual, cuando lo ve puede vislumbrar al detective teniendo conversaciones sin mucho sentido con aquella cosa. El dibujo del monigote amarillo sonriendo en la pared con las muescas de las balas. Es vivir una y otra vez todos los días, y todo eso acumulado hace que John llore y se ría a la vez. Hace que no sepa contener todo eso que se ha guardado dentro y parezca el humano débil e inseguro que siempre ha sido.

El humano que siempre ha dependido de algo que le mantenga aferrado al mundo. Y cuando ese algo ya no está, ¿qué va a hacer?

-Señora Hudson –murmura, mirando a la alfombra sin dejar de llorar-. ¿Podría… dejarme solo? No quiero sonar descortés y lo siento muchísimo, en serio, pero…

-Sí, sí, cariño. Lo entiendo y creo que será lo mejor. Estaré abajo por si me necesitas y… bueno. Espero que consigas levantar cabeza, John. Sé que puedes.

El doctor oye los pasos de la mujer bajando por las escaleras, sintiéndose un pobre desgraciado por todo lo que está haciendo. Odiaba cuando a Sherlock le pasaba algo y se encerraba en sí mismo. Odiaba cuando esporádicamente le intentaba reconfortar con algo porque sin habérselo dicho sabía que le pasaba algo y Sherlock, sin embargo, se apartaba y le pedía que le dejase solo. Odiaba cuando intentaba saber qué pasaba por esa mente, cuando le mostraba que se preocupaba por él y el detective lo único que hacía era mirar para otro lado.

Y odia saber que se está convirtiendo en eso. En la cara que más odiaba del detective. En su faceta más egoísta.

Se intenta levantar como puede. Mira a su alrededor no muy seguro de sí mismo. Las lágrimas discurren a borbotones por sus mejillas, dejando un fino rastro que le abrasa. Ahí van todas las cosas a las que no puede enfrentarse, saliendo de sus ojos en forma de gotas saladas. Los demás pueden decir lo que quieran para consolarle, el seguirá pensando que es su culpa. Que una casa solo se te echa encima y te presiona por todos lados si tú quieres. Pero John no está para pensar en cómo levantar todo eso –y por un lado hubiese preferido quedarse en su piso, pero ya es tarde.

Mira la cocina de reojo, está recogida. Todo el equipo de química que Sherlock dejaba desperdigado de cualquier manera, los frascos con órganos y formol en la encimera, las diversas partes de un fiambre metidas en el frigorífico; todo eso ya no está. Ahora parece una cocina normal y corriente. Verla le hace pensar en lo mucho que le había costado no añorar constantemente esa vida que el detective le proporcionaba. Por dentro se ríe levemente y cree que ha perdido toda cordura restante en su cabeza, ni él mismo se entiende. Cuando estaba con Sherlock, deseaba una vida normal.

Ahora que tiene una vida normal, solo desea a Sherlock. Y todas esas mañanas surrealistas. E ir a comprar leche y que cuando vuelva se encuentre un cadáver mutilado encima de la mesa o algo así.

Solo desea cerrar los ojos y esperar que, cuando los abra, pueda verse a sí mismo sentado sobre su sofá, bebiendo té y escribiendo cualquier chorrada en su blog mientras su compañero le medio espía por detrás y le echa en cara la falta de originalidad y las barbaridades y estupideces que pueden llegar a caber en una sola oración sin dejar de beber café y pasar de un lado a otro del salón, y John acabe cerrando con una mala leche incontenible el ordenador, resignado. Como antes.

Con un miedo casi indescriptible en el cuerpo, se dirige hacia la habitación de su ex compañero de piso. La cama está mal hecha, tal y como la había dejado Sherlock. Parece que la señora Hudson no quería profanar mucho la burbuja personal del detective –y John por una parte se lo agradece mucho-. La hizo con prisa, con descuido. Como si tuviera previsto volver esa misma noche. Como si no supiese que su vida acabaría ese mismo día.

John se acerca a su armario, abriéndolo. Su ropa también estaá colgada de cualquier manera, solo como él pudiera haberlo hecho. Han pasado seis meses y todavía puede oler la débil fragancia de Sherlock que se ha ido suavizando con el tiempo. En los cajones pasa igual: la ropa mal doblada, arrugada. Sonríe y piensa en lo típico que es todo. Cuando ve el mueble y toda esa ropa desperdigada dentro puede imaginarse a su amigo en el salón, tumbado en el sofá no demasiado preocupado por el desastre que ha dejado en su habitación –como siempre-. Casi es capaz de sentir que sigue ahí, que va hacia su habitación para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo el doctor hurgando entre sus montones desordenados de prendas de todo tipo.

Pero no está. John se da la vuelta y no hay nadie. Solo él, mirando como un idiota los trajes de un difunto. Hasta ahí ha llegado. John cierra las puertas porque el olor que desprendía le estaba destrozando por dentro. Había cosas sucias, medio a ensuciar y ropa limpia y doblada pulcramente, que había lavado ese mismo día.

Sherlock creía que iba a volver. Sabía que iba a volver.

Pero no volvió.

A John se le colapsa todo su cuerpo. Siente el incipiente estado de ansiedad golpeando contra su pecho como si estuviera a punto de explotar de un momento a otro. La cabeza se le va para los lados y el simple hecho de respirar se convierte fortuitamente en el trabajo más difícil de desempeñar para él ahora mismo. Intenta dirigirse hacia la cama de su excompañero casi saltando, tumbándose como puede, boca abajo por si acaso. Quiere ahorrarse otra desgracia más. Respira acaloradamente sobre la almohada, que al cabo de un rato la nota humedecida por sus lágrimas. Bien, la señora Hudson no profanó ese lugar –que es algo casi sagrado para él-, de eso ya se encarga John con todas sus tonterías. No sabe si con eso se ha demostrado a sí mismo que puede luchar contra lo que le da miedo. Lo que sí se ha demostrado es que va para atrás como un puñetero cangrejo. John odia tener que mirarse al espejo y ver la imagen de un tipo que solo sabe llorar, que parece que solo quiere dar pena y buscar la autocompasión.

El cariño no es una ventaja. Es algo que Sherlock le repetía constantemente, que el cariño y el amor no son una ventaja, es algo que supone cavarse la propia tumba. Qué vergüenza, qué poco ha aprendido de Sherlock a pesar de haber estado un año y pico con él.

Sin darse cuenta, John está dejando de llorar a causa de la fatiga y el sueño que le va entrando por el cansancio. Se calma, relaja y se acomoda en la cama de su amigo. La almohada huele a él, al champú que usó esa noche anterior, al bálsamo aftershave, a su desodorante.

John musita un suave y delicado _yo creía en ti, Sherlock Holmes_ antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Reeeevieeeew, por favor? :333<p> 


	3. Confianza

Holaaaa ^^.

Pues aquí estoy otra vez. Últimamente estoy bastante ocupada con esto de que me queda poco más de un mes para terminar el curso y toda la pesca (de verdad, JAMAS habia estado tan hasta arriba de trabajo T_T) asi que tardare bastante en actualizar el fic y tal (y a mi me pesa mas que a nadie, de verdad ;_;). Dicho esto, os dejo con el tercer capítulo :3. Disfrutadlo! :D

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

_John._

No está muy seguro de dónde está. Ni de cómo se siente. Ni de lo que oye, ni de lo que vive, ni de nada. Está como desorientado.

Lo último que recuerda es haberse quedado dormido sobre la cama de Sherlock, después de todo el berrinche. Y ahora está medio consciente, en alguna hora del mismo día o del siguiente, con unas voces provenientes del salón llamándole. Parecen de la señora Hudson.

John se incorpora sobre el colchón, estirándose y frotándose los ojos. Le pican, supone que tardó lo suyo en dejar de llorar y que en medio del sueño volvió a hacerlo. Razones no le sobran.

Tener pesadillas con Sherlock en las que todo acaba de forma oscura y trágica de forma repetida le acaba machacando y reduciendo a polvo toda su moral y el poco de amor propio que había conseguido cultivarse el día de antes.

Pero tener sueños que parecen cuentos de hadas. Eso ya es inexplicable. Es harina de otro costal. Todo ese mundo utópico, fantástico que casi parece de algodón de azúcar es lo que realmente le impulsa a no querer vivir más, por muy paradójico que suene. Bueno, paradójico hasta ahora. Tener un sueño bonito deja de ser bonito cuando eso que le hace ser así hace mucho que se largó. Es simplemente escarbar en la mierda del pasado. En eso que nunca volverá.

_John, estoy aquí. Estoy vivo. No voy a irme_. Esas frases parecían tan reales que John casi se lo traga. Casi cree que estaba vivo y había vuelto solo para estar con él. Para disculparse, cuidarle y asegurarle que nunca va a apartarle el ojo de encima, como si estuviera jurando que iba a ser lo más parecido a su sombra.

Buena esa, subconsciente. Gracias por joder la marrana, ahora John ya tiene disgusto para rato. De todos modos no es lo que más le preocupa en este momento. Son las persistentes llamadas de atención de la casera, que de vez en cuando da algún que otro toquecito en la puerta y le pregunta si ya se ha despertado o si sigue vivo. John contesta con un vago _ya voy_, volviendo a estirarse cuando ya está de pie, en el suelo y dispuesto a entrar en el salón. Casi ha olvidado la hostia que supone darse cuando uno se despierta sin demasiadas ganas de seguir viviendo en esa porquería de mundo.

Bosteza con desgana, abriendo la puerta que separa ambas habitaciones. Algo no cuadra. Hay demasiadas personas en el salón. Gente que no conoce y está ahí mientras la señora Hudson le mira con una mezcla de nerviosismo y temor, sentada en el sofá. A decir verdad no tienen unas pintas que te inspiren mucha confianza. Son cuatro vagabundos que probablemente van armados, apoyados en la mesa y pared. Uno está esparramado en el sillón como Pedro por su casa.

John no da crédito a lo que ve.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Watson. ¿Ha dormido bien? –pregunta el del sillón, mirándole con cierto retintín.

Parecía ser el jefe o algo así, por la extraña e indiscutible labia combinada con su mala pinta –y a pesar de eso no es el que peor pinta tiene, lo que le deja todavía más inseguro-. No tiene más de treinta años. Viste unas bermudas vaqueras rasgadas por todos lados. Unas deportivas del año de la tana que no se sabe si son blancas o negras, una gorra Gatsby de un color marrón grisáceo desgastado, la típica americana marrón de tu abuelo, una camiseta amarilla pálida debajo de esta. La gorra tapa parte del pelo ondulado, despeinado y sucio del tipo, y éste a su vez tapa los oídos del hombre, pero deja entrever el cigarro que sostiene detrás de la oreja.

Sí, demasiada mala pinta.

-No sé quiénes son, pero fuera de mi casa.

-Ah, que ahora es su casa. Lleva tres meses desentendiéndose de este piso y de repente actúa como si siempre hubiera estado aquí –refuta, sacando algo parecido a una magnum 357 del bolsillo para apuntarle.

-Vale, no sé por qué diablos están aquí, y no sé si de verdad me importa. Pero no hay nada de interés aquí. Así que, por favor, dejen de buscar algo para seguir atormentando la vida de un difunto y déjenos vivir nuestras vidas en paz –suplica, levantando las manos. Por alguna razón nota que algo invisible en el salón le está ahogando. Probablemente su propio miedo. Aunque quizá lo extraño, realmente, es que no tiene tanto miedo. No como tendría unos meses antes. John deduce que la cosa tiene que estar muy mal para haber perdido ese instinto de supervivencia.

-No sea ridículo, doctor. Pensaba que el vivir con Holmes durante tanto tiempo le había aumentado el número de luces –aquel tipo aprieta el gatillo mientras deja soltar unas cuantas carcajadas, dejando que un chorro de agua –presuntamente- empapase parte del rostro de John, que suelta un bufido sin ser demasiado consciente todavía de la realidad del asunto-. Si hubiera querido llevarme algo ya lo habría hecho. Solo quería asegurarme de que no iba armado o algo.

John se limpia con la manga de su camisa ese líquido, pidiendo a dios que no sea nada raro y contando hasta diez porque es lo que le conviene frente a ese grupo de matones- Entonces deje de apuntarme y rociarme con esa mierda y dígame qué quiere, qué hace aquí. Porque dudo mucho que yo tenga algo que le interese a ustedes.

-¿Todavía sigue empeñado en lo mismo? –el del sillón se levanta, acercándose a John- No se trata de que usted tenga algo que nos pueda interesar. Se trata de que nosotros tenemos algo que le puede interesar.

-¿Ah, sí? –John le da un vistazo de arriba abajo, cada vez está más convencido del mal augurio que le da ese hombre- Creo que no.

-No juzgue a nadie por la apariencia, doctor Watson. Obsérvenos dos o tres veces más con cuidado y sabrá de qué vamos.

John le mira, confuso- No veo nada. Nada, solo un hombre con una pinta muy… rara que en cualquier momento va a matarme o algo así.

El aludido se ríe, mirando a sus compañeros- ¿No me ha oído? _Sí ves, solo que no observas_.

Esa frase. _Esa_ maldita frase. Pero cómo. Cuándo. Por qué.

-¿Quién…? –a John se le abren los ojos de forma desmesurada, con evidente intriga y desorientación.

-Ahora sí le interesa, ¿eh? –el tipo vuelve su mirada a la señora Hudson, que sigue medio inmóvil sentada en el sofá, mirándole con pánico- De repente sobra gente en esta sala, ¿no le parece, señora?

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Quién se ha creído que es para hablarle así?

-Este asunto solo le incumbe a usted y a nosotros. Luego elegirá hacer lo que le venga en gana. Pero de momento necesito confidencialidad. Señora Hudson era, ¿no? Por favor, salga de aquí. Siento si mis modales no son mi punto más fuerte, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar como si fuera un rey.

-Pero… –refuta esta, mirando a John.

-Mejor haga lo que le diga, señora Hudson. Luego hablaré con usted.

La susodicha asiente con resignación, abandonando el salón. Mientras el joven vagabundo oye los zapatos de la casera golpear contra los escalones, saca un pendrive del bolsillo de su desgastado pantalón, mostrándoselo.

-No la habrán hecho daño cuando entraron, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, doctor. No se imagina lo peligrosos que podemos llegar a ser, pero eso es solo cuando se presta la oportunidad. No somos mala gente, no se deje llegar por las pintas.

-Ya, claro –asiente, mirándoles con suspicacia.

El presunto "jefe" tuerce su sonrisa- Le sonará el nombre de Moriarty, ¿verdad? –asiente- Una araña en todo su esplendor. ¿Y quién es el idiota que se fía de las arañas como esas? Es algo que todos sabíamos, incluso usted con sus pocas luces –John asiente, mirándole con tirantez e irritación-. No me mire así, y si no es verdad debe ser que ahora está muy ofuscado por todo lo que está pasando –John no contesta-. Sherlock era igual que Moriarty. También tenía su red. Mírenos. Míreme. ¿Sabe quiénes somos? ¿Sabe qué es esto? –pregunta, acercando el pendrive a los ojos de John.

El doctor nota las cuatro miradas puestas fijamente en él, como si estuvieran aplastándole con el ansia de la expectación. De oír algo coherente por una maldita vez en esa conversación llena de interjecciones y respuestas cortas. Algo de materia gris en su cabeza. John solo desea que no vayan muy optimistas mientras les echa un ojo con la mirada. Algunos se la devuelven esporádicamente, están más pendientes de la casa en sí. Pero tienen cara de pocos amigos. Demasiado.

Sobre todo el de la pared. No deja de pestañear como con nerviosismo, frotándose los ojos de vez en cuando. Y encima tiene esa sudadera que le queda como un saco tan desgastada. Y con la capucha puesta, dentro de una casa. Y la braga militar que solo le deja ver esos ojos negros y profundos. De vez en cuando le mira y John siente que le mata con esos ojos. Parece un puñetero terrorista, ni siquiera le ve la cara.

Mira para otro lado. El tipo de la mesa no supera el metro sesenta y cinco, será un poco más bajo que él, pero se está pasando una navaja suiza de una mano a otra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Le sonríe dejando visible su dentadura y, y tiene esa chaqueta que… _oh_. Espera, espera.

-¡Usted! –exclama John, señalándole- ¡Usted es el tipo de la, la… la mujer sin futuro o algo así!

-_Bravo_ –aplaude y se ríe con suficiencia, después se guarda la navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se cruza de brazos-, siento si le cause algunas… molestias con mi osadía. Pero era necesario.

-No veo por qué.

-Usted no lo ve.

Tras lanzarle una furtiva mirada y morderse la lengua –John no está en pos de meterse en más problemas-, sigue con su análisis superficial del individuo que queda. El caso del marco de la puerta. Ese ser que ocupa dos armarios, calvo con cicatrices hasta en dios sabe dónde, que parece que en cualquier momento te va a despellejar. John no sabe dónde se ha metido y prefiere seguir viviendo en la ignorancia. Y las prendas son casi todas similares. Destrozadas, sucias.

Parece que _él_ sabía de qué gente rodearse. Con tipos como esos cualquiera se atreve a ponerte la mano encima.

-¿Le parece suficiente para sacar una conclusión?

-De ustedes no estoy tan seguro. Pero eso es… uhm… –traga saliva, mientras se muerde la falange de su dedo índice derecho y se prepara para llevarse un aluvión de hostias por parte de los presentes por la sandez que está a punto de soltar por esa boca- ¿Un pendrive?

-Por dios. _Obviamente _–suspira, cerrando los ojos-, pero a usted le interesa.

-De verdad, aún sigo sin saber por qué está aquí y me está enervando con tanto secretismo –el otro vuelve a suspirar-. ¿Es por eso? –pregunta, señalando el pendrive con un gesto de cabeza- ¿Por un simple pendrive? ¿Qué va a tener eso que sea de mi interés?

-Seamos sinceros, John. Usted ha perdido las ganas de levantarse cada día. No quiere reconocerlo en público pero sabe igual o mejor que yo que carece de motivos para seguir viviendo. Bien por unas razones o por otras, este mundo le parece una porquería.

Mucho. Pero ha sido demasiado fácil averiguarlo, solo hay que mirarle de arriba a abajo dos o tres veces y leer los periódicos. John no se siente convencido de nada.

-Es demasiado obvio –responde John, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con escepticismo-. No se ande con rodeos. Y deje de zarandear eso por la punta de mi nariz antes de que me golpee y dígame cuál es el sentido de todo eso que dice que va a interesarme,

-No puedo –se encoge de hombros.

-Ya, no tengo el cuerpo para chistes, en serio. Si va a estar mofándose de mí váyase de mí casa.

-¿Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que somos tan solo cuatro individuos que forman parte de la gran red de vagabundos de Holmes y me dice en toda la cara que somos un puñetero chiste? Piense en quién es el chiste aquí, realmente. Yo tampoco estoy para bromas, ¿sabe?

-¿Entonces qué quiere que haga con él?

El individuo agarra la mano derecha de John con la mano con la que sostiene el pendrive, dejándola en la palma y cerrándole los dedos alrededor de él. A John le produce una sensación extraña tener ese aparato en la mano, ni siquiera sabe por qué.

-No puedo decírselo simple y llanamente porque no sé qué hay dentro del pendrive. Tiene una contraseña.

-¿Y se supone que yo la sé?

-En teoría, sí. Pero va a tener que rebuscar mucho en su imaginación para recordarla. No olvidemos que está algo ofuscado, doctor.

-Deje de reírse de mí de esa manera y dígame qué diablos hago con esto.

-Ambos sabemos que está ansioso por gritarle al mundo que Sherlock Holmes es inocente. Que Jim Moriarty era real. No podría contener todo ese orgullo al ver cómo todos los demás se callan como putas al demostrarles que todos habían sido unos ignorantes. Y sabe que tiene las pruebas necesarias para hacerlo. O al menos sabe dónde encontrarlas –el vagabundo se dirige hacía el violín, que yace en la mesa junto a la ventana, analizándolo brevemente con su mirada-. Las pruebas son la contraseña, la contraseña son las pruebas.

John deja escapar una carcajada que suena medio en broma. Todo ese farol que el tío ese le está soltando, el suspense del pendrive de las narices y él que se siente el más ignorante y estúpido de todos. Parece uno de esos programas de cámara oculta. John no está para bromas, de verdad que no.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de acertijo, de jueguecito? Porque me parece una soberana gilipollez.

-¿Pero todavía no se ha dado cuenta de qué estamos intentando decirle?

-Deje de hablarme de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera?

-Con ese acento que le pone como si creyese que todo el que habla con usted tiene que ser un genio o algo parecido. Porque sabe, no lo soy. No soy Sherlock Holmes ni tengo pinta de aspirar a serlo, ni siquiera de pisarle los talones. Así que pare.

El otro suspira, con desesperación- Venga, doctor Watson. Use la cabeza, de verdad. No es tan difícil.

-Para mí sí.

-Mire, siento si le pillo susceptible. Es solo que vamos a necesitar su ayuda y debe tener los cinco sentidos puestos en todo.

-¿Mi ayuda para qué? Por favor se lo pido, deje de jugar conmigo a _Quién quiere ser millonario_ y dígame qué coños pasa.

-Tiene que demostrar la inocencia de Sherlock Holmes.

Silencio.

John le mira medio atónito. Esto ya es demasiado. Ya ha pasado con creces el límite de lo aguantable por el doctor. Empieza mirar alrededor de él por si encuentra alguna evidencia de que le están grabando a costa de reírse de él.

-¿Se está riendo de mí?

-No, no. Escuche.

-Es que ya me da igual si es o no inocente. Si Richard Brooks existía de verdad o simplemente era un juego de Moriarty. Me da igual.

-No, ambos sabemos que no le da igual.

-Sherlock está _muerto_.

Otro silencio sepulcral más. John siente cómo su corazón es exprimido como una bayeta. Todo puede irse a tomar por culo, que ya es hora.

-¿Qué necesidad iba a tener de demostrar la inocencia de un muerto? Le va a dar lo mismo, igualmente. Ya no está aquí para comprobarlo.

-John, solo–

-Y Moriarty, Richard Brooks, quien quiera que fuese ese tío está por ahí perdido, en algún recoveco o páramo desconocido de este mundo. Punto y pelota. Este tema quedo cerrado desde que al capullo egocéntrico este le dio por tirarse desde un hospital.

-Deje de ser tan duro con él y consigo mismo. Tiene mejor formas de intentar superar esto que desentendiéndose de todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque ¿sabe? Ha pasado y le guste o no va a ser parte de su vida hasta que usted también la palme.

John agacha su cabeza. Casi ha olvidado el mal sabor de boca y el dolor de estómago que le producía el recordar todo eso. Supone que, en realidad, no ha avanzado nada. Que todo sigue siendo como antes. Seis meses no han dado para mucho. Quizá lo que peor le sienta es que hasta un simple pordiosero es capaz de sacar todos sus defectos a relucir para después dejarlo a la altura del betún.

Y para más inri, tiene toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque usted y yo sabemos que seguiría a Sherlock hasta el puto fin del mundo si le fuese necesario. Y porque aunque sigue desconociendo si es un farsante o no, no deja de confiar de forma incondicional en él. John, sea sincero consigo mismo. Lo está deseando.

-¿Y por qué yo? Ustedes son muchísimos más, estaban más cercanos a Sherlock. Qué va a hacer un idiota, un ser ordinario como yo, que no es capaz ni de deducir lo más simple aun teniéndolo delante de los ojos. Venga ya, hasta Sherlock lo decía.

-Se equivoca –se gira para mirarle, con una sonrisa-. Sherlock confiaba en usted más de lo que cree. Muchísimo más.

John empieza a pensar que a lo mejor, todo eso tenía un sentido. Podría ponerse a ello y no solo le estaría haciendo un favor al difunto detective, sino también a sí mismo. Pero es pensarlo dos o tres veces más y… nada. El doctor sabe que no va a ganar nada, solo un par de disgustos más.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, muchachos. Tenemos que empezar con los preparativos de esta operación. Recuerde que debe ser de alto secreto –hace un gesto corporal hacia el resto de vagabundos, que se levantan e incorporan dispuestos a irse-. Nos volveremos a ver, doctor. No está solo. Vamos a estar ahí para ayudarle a resolver el caso. Estamos juntos en esto.

-Ni siquiera tengo un motivo. Si él estuviera aquí, todavía. Pondría mi granito de arena e iría con todo lo que tengo a demostrar que siempre ha dicho la verdad. ¿Pero sabe? Él no me va a oír. Ni nadie, realmente. Lo único que voy a hacer es revivir un pasado que he estado evitando durante todo este tiempo y dejar que vuelva a torturarme y a castigarme como estaba haciendo antes. No estoy seguro de querer volver a esa vida, y menos ahora que estaba aprendiendo a levantar cabeza.

-Oh, no. No diga eso. Sherlock, en realidad, sigue existiendo –John le mira casi asombrado, expectante-. Aquí –contesta, llevando su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo.

-No me venga con chorradas, por favor.

-Le dejaré un incentivo –avisa, antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta- ¿Entiende de lógica? Hipótesis, teoremas, axiomas, postulados –se retira el cigarro que llevaba detrás de la oreja, se saca un mechero de las bermudas e intenta encendérselo-. Toda esta historia se basa en ese ámbito de la ciencia y filosofía, doctor. Va a tener que jugar con las leyes de la lógica para formalizar toda proposición que se interponga en su camino.

-Pues es una pena, la filosofía nunca se me ha dado bien –observa cómo se consigue encender el cigarro, dando una prolongada calada-. Aquí no fumamos.

-Ya me iba, tranquilo –espira el humo, dejando una fragancia que traía demasiados recuerdos al doctor-. _Sherlock Holmes está muerto porque es un farsante_. Todo argumento en un veredicto debe ser bicondicional y nunca condicional. Este caso está lleno de constantes condicionales que vistas de una forma parecen ser conclusiones coherentes. Pero vistas desde el otro punto no lo son. Va a tener que aprender lógica, doctor, porque cuando formalice esa frase correctamente se dará cuenta de que todo lo que Jim Moriarty nos ha hecho creer no es más que una deformidad de la realidad. De una incoherencia de la lógica, un simple juego de palabras. Si él pudo cambiar ese pequeño factor en toda la historia de Sherlock Holmes, usted podrá volver a cambiarlo y demostrar que no es así.

-¿Que _qué_? Rebobine, porque no he entendido ni zorra.

-Simplemente es una frase que tendrá que justificar, usando la lógica. Es una preposición, y tal y como he dicho antes, hay algo que no encaja. Son dos variables, _p_ y _q_, que se necesitan mutuamente para darle un significado a la proposición, pero paradójicamente, juntas hacen una contradicción. Debe averiguar cuál, utilice la lógica. Tendrá que demostrar que Sherlock era inocente.

-Entonces es verdad. Sherlock Holmes no era un farsante –algo dentro de él hace que pueda respirar tranquilo, por alguna razón.

-Por supuesto. Pensaba que ya lo sabía de antemano. Pero claro, con su opinión y la nuestra no bastará. Le deseo suerte, doctor. O mejor, le deseo un golpe de inspiración para que deje esa forma de pensar. Porque de verdad, va a necesitar cambiar radicalmente su manera de deducir las cosas.

-No vaya a decirme que tengo que volver a estudiar filosofía para resolver esto –musita, con desesperación.

-Pues no se lo digo. La lógica es algo que se lleva innato. Tendrá que buscar algo que se la estimule. Un placer, Watson, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

-¿Entonces? –le interrumpe, e inspira profundamente, intentando relajarse-. ¿Qué motivos tengo? ¿De qué me va a servir todo esto? Porque yo, sinceramente, lo único que veo es una lluvia de hostias hacia mi moral. Además, ¿cómo lo vamos a sacar? Repito; uno está muerto, y el otro como si también lo estuviera porque no se sabe nada de él. No hubo tiempo ni para pensar.

-¿Lo recuerda? Está ofuscado. El suicidio de uno, la repentina desaparición del otro, y los dos hechos que ocurrieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan con lo que normalmente habría pasado. Encárguese de recordar ese momento, aunque le suponga un golpe muy duro. Es el primer paso, y después lo sabrá. Sabrá todo lo que le pedimos cuando consiga justificar la verdad. Igual resulta ser el héroe elevado a la categoría de mártir, o en realidad es el mayor farsante que ha podido engendrar este mundo. O quizá ninguna de las dos. Estaremos en contacto, doctor. Y tenga paciencia, va a necesitar mucha.

-Pero…

-No sea interesado, doctor –interrumpe-. No pretenda recibir la oferta antes de crear la demanda. Pero créame, le aseguro que cuando consiga hacer lo que le pedimos tendrá su regalo –John no responde, solo mira hacia algún punto muerto del techo del salón-. Si son los periódicos, noticias y todo eso lo que le atormenta y no le deja vivir tranquilo… mire, en cuanto lo resuelva todo eso desaparecerá. Y usted podrá llevar lo de su muerte con más tranquilidad. ¿No es lo que desea, al fin y al cabo?

Pero John sabe que nunca habrá tranquilidad en su vida. Realmente nunca ha habido tranquilidad en su vida. El único lapso en el que se recuerda durmiendo tranquilo es desde el día que conoció a Sherlock hasta que él mismo decidió precipitarse hacia el suelo desde la azotea de un hospital. Todo lo demás no es más que una historia muy macabra y tenebrosa. Aun así, John no dice nada. Solo piensa y recapacita sobre eso. Sobre si merece la pena ayudar a un muerto que hasta el puñetero último segundo de su vida te ha demostrado que es un engreído y un desagradecido.

Todo eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Salen todos cruzando el umbral de la puerta. El último es el tío con pintas de terrorista, que antes de irse le da una fugaz mirada y casi parece que está sonriendo. John se estremece y se le revuelven las entrañas mientras le sube un escalofrío desde el coxis hasta la nuca, pocas veces ha tenido un pánico comparable a ese. Se toca, se palpa todo su cuerpo para comprobar si sigue vivo, porque por un momento pensaba que se quedaba en el sitio. Aunque todos esos tipos no son su mayor preocupación –en teoría, debería confiar en ellos-, no. Su mayor preocupación es Sherlock. John está ahí, en el piso que ha sido incapaz de pisar durante seis meses por la cantidad de recuerdos que se le vendrían encima, aplastándole todo indicio de voluntad para seguir viviendo. Cuando decide pisarlo, se encuentra con ese panorama. Demostrar la inocencia de un muerto, en el mismo día que ha decidido enfrentarse por primera vez a todos sus recuerdos. John nunca ha creído en el destino.

Hoy ha empezado a hacerlo.

O quizá no es creer en el destino. Quizá es creer en Sherlock, porque John a veces piensa que Sherlock es su destino.

* * *

><p>-Estoy cabreado. Estoy muy cabreado.<p>

-Oh, cariño–

-No, en serio. Quiero pegarme contra algo, señora Hudson. Todo esto roza lo inverosímil. Seis meses, seis putos meses y es ahora cuando todo se me viene encima. Hay veces que no sé qué pensar.

-John…

-Eutanasia, es lo mejor. Ahí se acabarían todos mis problemas.

-¡John, no digas eso!

-Pues a Sherlock le fue bien –musita, arrugando sus labios con suficiencia.

-Dudo mucho que Sherlock quisiera eso para ti.

-A Sherlock le daba igual. Siempre le he dado igual.

-No, no. Querido, no pienses–

-No lo pienso. Lo veo. Es lo que él me ha dado a demostrar.

John no sabe sin rendirse. Si hacer lo que le han pedido. Si levantar cabeza. Si _seguir_. John no sabe nada.

John solo sabe que está a punto de acabar en un manicomio.

Sin moverse mucho del sofá, estira el brazo hasta volver a alcanzar la tila que le ha preparado la señora Hudson. Le da un sorbo. Respira. Otro sorbo. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que se pregunta qué le queda a uno cuando ha perdido toda la confianza en sí mismo. Qué pinta en todo ese puzle cuando se siente la pieza más prescindible de toda esa historia.

-¿Lo vas a hacer?

-¿Hacer el qué? –pregunta, sin dejar de sostener la taza. El leve calor que irradia la cerámica le recuerda a una sensación reconfortante.

-Probar su inocencia.

-Sería lo último para acabar de demostrar al mundo lo patético que soy. No tengo los medios, no estoy en mi mejor racha y soy más tonto que una zapatilla.

-Uy, ¿quién eres? El John al que yo conocí tenía más amor propio.

-Usted lo ha dicho. El que conoció. Podría ir de vuelta a por él, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No creo que un muerto vaya a resucitar explícitamente para darte el amor que se había llevado a la tumba –su casera no dice nada, solo le mira con lástima-. Es que es eso, ¿sabe? Es que está muerto. De qué me va a servir darle un poco de consuelo a un cadáver.

-Porque las personas estamos dispuestas a darlo todo por volver a ver a esa persona que tanto queremos sonreír. Aunque no la podamos ver o aunque sepamos que ya se ha ido –John no responde, solo deja caer una lágrima, pero para la señora Hudson es suficiente, puede ver todo lo que John quiere decir reflejado en esa pequeña gota-. Yo estoy intentando volver a verte sonreír, John. Quizá no pueda hacer mucho por ello, pero siempre hay ese algo que nos mueve a no dejar de luchar.

Cuando John oye esas palabras lo único que puede hacer es mirarle los ojos y romper a llorar como un bebé, con esa facilidad. Y sonreír y abrazar a aquella señora como si fuera lo único que le quedase en ese mundo. Se siente muy egoísta al saber que todo lo relacionado con Sherlock le cegaba hasta ese punto. Hasta no dejarle ver que los demás también cuentan con él –y que también existen. Que la señora Hudson, que está ahí a su lado, rodeándole con su pequeño y frágil cuerpo le tiene en estima. Que le quiere, mucho, y que va a estar ahí para darle tres, cuatro, cinco –y todos los que sean necesarios- abrazos.

-Y si alguna vez te vuelves a caer, piensa que siempre vas a tener a alguien que vendrá a por ti y te ayudará a levantarte. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte. Yo voy a estar _ahí_.

Y de la misma manera, John va a estar ahí. Y por eso, solo por eso, cree que merece la pena luchar.

Porque no va a ser el único que luche. Porque John ya no está solo.

Ya no más.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes? Eres un caso extraño.<p>

-¿Extraño? ¿Que soy extraño?

-Sí, extraño. No sigues el estándar de los demás pacientes. No te comportas como ellos.

-Ya, bueno. Se supone que todos somos únicos, ¿no? –pregunta, con una semi sonrisa.

-No, no. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a todo tu estado. A las etapas por las que pasa una persona en momentos de pérdida, tragedia o bueno, ese tipo de cosas, ya me entiendes.

-No, no te entiendo.

-Cuando una persona debe enfrentarse a una situación crítica, como puede ser una enfermedad terminal, la muerte de un amigo o un suceso lo suficiente fuerte como para influenciarle mucho emocionalmente suele sufrir una serie de etapas. Se llaman las etapas del duelo.

John asiente. Las etapas del duelo. Su vida sí que es un duelo. Todo eso le suena casi a cómic. Como si estuviera dentro de una misión o algo parecido –y en el fondo le gusta.

-Se dividen en cinco etapas que te van a sonar demasiado. La primera es la negación.

* * *

><p><em>-No. No. No lo está. No puede estarlo. Es una pesadilla, tiene que ser una pesadilla.<em>

_-John–_

_-¡Dime que es una puta pesadilla, Greg!_

_-John, por favor._

_Las lágrimas no le salen de sus ojos –pero poco falta. Simplemente no puede. Es inconcebible. No lo asimila, no le entra en la cabeza que esté muerto. Que se ha tirado de una azotea y se ha roto en mil trozos por dentro del impacto contra el suelo. No, John no está preparado._

_Nunca lo ha estado._

_-No, no, no. He dicho que no._

_-John, tú lo has visto._

_-No, ¡no! Él no me ha hecho eso. No ha podido hacerme eso. Sherlock nunca me dejaría tirado –musita, sin tener mucha conciencia de sí mismo empieza a llorar. Empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiéndose el ser más perdido y funesto del mundo._

_Y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Lestrade está llorando también, mientras sostiene el tambaleante cuerpo del doctor entre sus brazos._

* * *

><p>-Sí. Sé lo que es –contesta. John no va a llorar esa vez al recordarlo, y lo sabe.<p>

-La segunda es la ira. Toda esa impotencia y resentimiento que nos entra al preguntarnos el porqué de las cosas.

John traga saliva. Muy familiar.

* * *

><p><em>-Capullo. Ególatra, egoísta, idiota. Gilipollas. Que solo piensas en ti. Que te pone todo ese rollo de ser el centro de atención y ¿sabes qué? Me he hartado. Porque estoy hasta el gorro de tener que soportar que un tío de treinta y cinco años se porte como un niñato de doce. Que siempre tenga que ser lo que tú digas. Y que tenga que ir siempre detrás de ti siendo tu perrito faldero. ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si te mando a la mierda?<em>

_John está tirado sobre el suelo de su casa. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra su ventana hace que todo eso parezca más melancólico._

_Está muy enfadado. Mucho. Cuando llora no sabe si es de tristeza, impotencia o rabia. O las tres._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste desaparecer, así sin más? ¿Por qué has jugado conmigo de esa manera durante tres meses para luego darme una puñalada como esta, Sherlock?_

_Ahora está seguro de que está llorando por las tres a la vez._

_Y sabes, es una sensación muy incómoda._

* * *

><p>-¿Te va sonando?<p>

-Sí. Mucho.

-De esta no estoy tan segura. ¿Negociación?

John suelta una pequeña carcajada- Si tú supieras.

* * *

><p><em>-Pero, por favor, solo hay una cosa más. Una cosa más, un milagro más, Sherlock. Por mí.<em>

_John intenta coordinar la respiración para no darle un soponcio enfrente de la tumba de su amigo. No quiere llegar hasta ese punto. No en ese arrebato de sinceridad, porque piensa que Sherlock puede estar oyéndole desde algún lado y… no._

_No se merece eso. Se merece mucho más._

_-No –se está rompiendo- estés –el infierno se abre a sus pies- muerto._

_Una exhaustiva preparación física y psicológica, un amplio historial militar, nervios de acero, sangre fría. Todo lo que ha aprendido de la guerra se ve reducido a cenizas cuando mira el nombre su amigo –mejor amigo- esculpido en el negro mármol de la lápida. _

_Y entonces John Watson se da cuenta de que ha aprendido a hacer frente a numerosas situaciones críticas de todo tipo. ¿Pero esto?_

_Esto no es nada comparable a todos los desastres que ha vivido. Esto es algo mucho mayor. Más duro. Más inhumano._

_-¿Harías eso solo por mí? Simplemente páralo. Para esto._

_Cuando nota como las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos, sabe que su mundo está acabado._

* * *

><p>-Después de todo, cuando has perdido aquello que más querías en tu vida, ¿qué te queda? ¿Qué haces? –pregunta John, intentando por todos los medios que su sonrisa se vea inquebrantable, aunque le duela.<p>

-Depresión. Te deprimes. Te hundes en todas las penas y lamentaciones al recordar todo eso que nunca has podido hacer. Es lo que tú has hecho durante todo este tiempo, John. No has sabido valorarte como amigo, ni como persona. Ni siquiera tenías motivos para hacerlo, pero lo hacías. Y es un factor que debías suprimir porque todas esas inseguridades, miedos aglomeradas ahí dentro lo que provocaba que no te dieras cuartelillo, ni siquiera para sonreír.

-Cuando Sherlock dice que alguien es idiota… –sonríe, con tristeza- es porque de verdad lo es.

-Pero hasta ahí llegas.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Hasta ahí has llegado. Ni a la aceptación, ni a la esperanza. ¿Por qué?

-No sé, aquí la psiquiatra eres tú.

-Pero no puedes. Es que no puedes.

-¿Quién lo dice? A lo mejor soy la excepción que confirma la regla.

-¿Por un pendrive y cuatro vagabundos? Está bien que lo intentes superar, y de hecho me alegro mucho por ti. Se ve que por fin has decidido darte una oportunidad. ¿Pero así?

-Tú siempre has dicho que tenía que encontrar una motivación en mi vida para superar todas mis inseguridades. Algo por lo que empezar.

-Pero no con todo ese altruismo, John. Es como si quisieras cavar tu propia tumba.

-No tenía una motivación hasta ahora, Ella. No estoy solo. Tengo a gente que va a estar conmigo ahí para apoyarme. ¿Sabes qué es una de las cosas que más me joden de la muerte de Sherlock? Que la gente no le deje vivir en paz. ¿A ti no te daría rabia eso? –John cierra sus puños con fuerza- Que mancillen de esa manera a un pobre difunto. Y que ese pobre difunto tenga demasiada relación contigo. Me está haciendo polvo. Dime, ¿tú cómo te sentirías?

Ella no contesta. Solo le mira de una forma lastimera que a John le está poniendo de los nervios. No entiende muy bien por dónde van los tiros, ni quiere entenderlo.

-Eres una persona… complicada. Difícil de entender –acaba respondiendo-. Hasta hace relativamente poco querías echar por tierra todo lo relacionado con Sherlock y deshacerte de él. Luego le echabas de menos. Al cabo de los días te deprimías. Le seguías echando de menos. Te enfadabas. John, de verdad que no te entiendo.

-¿Te resulto un paciente conflictivo? –John no deja de sonreír, esa expresión no se le borra de los ojos. Se crece por dentro y Ella cada vez lo tiene más claro, después asiente- No te extrañes ni me mires con esa cara. Los malos hábitos se acaban pegando. Sherlock me habrá contagiado un poco de su particularidad humana.

-Y por eso estás decidido a seguir sus pasos y creerte algún tipo de mesías.

-No sé, ¿puede?

-John, está muerto.

-¡Ya lo sé! –le espeta, casi gritando. John no acaba de tener constancia de la intensidad de sus palabras hasta que ve la mirada intranquila y desconcertante de su terapeuta- Lo siento, disculpa.

-¿Estás sonriendo? Y me refiero de verdad –pregunta, cambiando de tema.

-No. Pero eso ya estaba claro desde un principio.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé –se encoge de hombros-, supongo que lo hago porque conozco a una persona que no hace mucho tiempo me dijo que el primer paso para empezar a ser feliz es aprender a sonreír, aunque no sintieses nada. Que luego me mirara al espejo y me dieses cuenta de la lástima que da trabajar todos esos músculos para dar una expresión angustiosa cuando, con el mismo esfuerzo –o menos-, podría ver el reflejo de alguien que no se cansa de luchar con tal de seguir buscando una razón por la que levantarse al día siguiente. Porque es así como se deben hacer las cosas, ¿no? Lo fundamental cuando quieres llevar a cabo un propósito es creértelo, aunque todo indique que vayas a fracasar.

Y Ella sonríe cuando escucha el discurso de John. Casi por un momento piensa que aquí el psiquiatra es él. Se acomoda sobre su sillón, cruzando sus brazos y no aparta los ojos de John mientras pone esa expresión en su cara. Y cuando el doctor la ve empieza a creerse que igual sí está haciendo las cosas bien. Que igual ese sí es el camino que tiene que escoger.

-Lo vas a hacer aunque intente convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

John no contesta. Solo la mira ampliando la sonrisa de sus labios. Una sonrisa que no sabe si es, pero tiene la sensación de que parece sincera. Sí, el primer paso es creérselo. John se cree que puede conseguirlo. Al igual que cree que le va a ser útil para algo porque, en ese preciso momento, le está sirviendo para demostrarse a sí mismo que puede levantar cabeza. Que ese soldado que fue algo muy grande en su día nunca ha muerto realmente.

Se miran durante un rato más sin dirigirse palabra ninguna y casi a la vez, comparten la misma carcajada. El mismo gesto satisfactorio. John ve el progreso extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Sí. Quizá haya encontrado por fin ese motivo para creérselo y sonreír.

Quizá lo haya vuelto a encontrar. _Otra vez_.

* * *

><p>Cuando sale del piso de Ella, se encuentra al mismo tipo que estuvo en su casa la semana anterior apoyado en la pared de al lado, mirándole de esa forma tan siniestra. El de pintas de terrorista. Tiene la misma ropa: esa capucha que le cubría parte de los ojos de la sudadera de color pistacho, la braga militar negra, los vaqueros desgastados y arrancados por la rodilla, las deportivas de hace por lo menos seis o siete años. A John le recorre un escalofrío muy desagradable por toda la espina dorsal.<p>

-Buenos días de nuevo, doctor –saluda, su voz era áspera, grave y rasgada. John supone que es un tipo demasiado aficionado al tabaco y otras drogas relacionadas con la vía respiratoria.

-Vaya, pensaba que era mudo –bromeó-. Creo que no nos presentamos ese día.

-Bizirgo. Llámeme Bizirgo. Y no, ahórrese el suyo, me lo sé –contesta al ver como John iba a decir algo.

-Solo iba a decir que encantado.

-Ah. Vale.

John le mira extrañado. Cree que debe de tener un problema. Tiene que tener un problema. Es demasiado raro.

-Uhm, y es así de… _agradable_ con la gente normalmente, ¿no?

-Normalmente, sí.

-O sea, que todos los que están dentro de la red de Sherlock Holmes son unos capullos empedernidos como él.

-Algo así.

-Ah, bien. Perfecto.

Silencio sepulcral. John está a punto de tirarse al suelo y arrancarse los pelos. Se pregunta de dónde ha salido un ser tan esperpéntico como ese, que rezuma miedo por todos y cada uno de sus poros. Parece el típico antagonista de película de terror que va a atravesarte con un objeto contundente de un momento a otro. A John no le gustan esas vibras, no. No le gustan nada.

-No va a enseñarme la cara, ¿verdad?

-Ni falta que hace.

-Ya. Ya veo.

-La paciencia que va a necesitar conmigo no es nada comparable a la que necesitará cuando se meta de lleno en todo esto.

-¿Y quién dice que quiera meterme?

-Ha salido de la consulta de su psiquiatra con una mirada triste, la que siempre suele tener, pero con una sonrisa muy esperanzadora. Ambos sabemos que está roto por dentro y que el simple hecho de pensar en cómo se va a desenvolver cuando lleve a cabo lo que le pedimos solo empeora aún más las cosas. Pero por algún motivo está relativamente feliz, por lo que tiene pensado acceder a lo que le pedimos.

-No me pidieron nada. Me exigieron, más bien –reprocha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Le iba a dar igual en ambos casos, ¿no cree?

-Solo una pregunta más. Me recuerda usted terriblemente a–

-¿A Holmes? Me lo dicen a menudo. No todos los genios han acabado siendo algo portentoso como él. La mayoría hemos acabado en una puñetera cochera, con un carrito de la compra y un trozo de manta que solo nos sirve para espantar a las moscas. Tomar un camino equivocado y estar arrepintiéndote de ello durante el resto de tus días es lo que probablemente haga que tengamos ese humor tan repulsivo e irritante hacia los demás, así que no vuelva a compararme con ningún aspecto que le recuerde vagamente a su amigo fallecido solo porque mi carácter se asemeje al del capullo egocéntrico, ¿me entiende?

-Creo que se ha hecho un lío usted solo y me ha malinterpretado –responde, temblando-. De verdad que no quería–

-¿Me _entiende_? –vuelve a preguntar, con un énfasis más profundo, que hace que a John se le congelen hasta las uñas.

-S-sí.

-Bien. Dicho esto, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos.

Ambos suspiran. John le mira con desconfianza, por alguna razón tiene la extraña sensación de que el tipo con pintas de terrorista le esquiva la mirada. Sigue teniendo ese parpadeo intermitente, se frota los ojos regularmente. Es un tipo demasiado estrambótico, a John le gustaría saber de qué va, qué circula por esa mente, si tiene un trastorno bipolar o esquizofrénico o vete tú a saber. No se siente seguro, no va a estar seguro y John lo sabe. Hubiera sido más fácil asentir, darse la vuelta y rendirse. Morir de pena no era tan malo si lo comparamos a morir de un tiro entre ceja y ceja –como mínimo-, sinceramente.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Le ha llamado capullo egocéntrico? –pregunta, repentinamente, en un afán por cambiar de tema y hacerlo más fácil.

-Es lo que es.

-Pensaba que era el único que lo llamaba de esa manera –musita, pensativo-. Por cierto, ¿a qué se refiere con _trabajar juntos_?

-A que vamos a trabajar juntos. Me han asignado a usted. A partir de ahora seré su sombra.

John se dice a sí mismo que la frase "no te fíes ni de tu propia sombra" le viene como un guante. A este tipo, siendo su sombra. No sabe si alegrarse o tirarse al Támesis. Y casi que se decanta por lo segundo. Aunque también le intenta ver el lado bueno a las cosas, fuera de peligro por el momento está. De ahora en adelante ya no está tan seguro. Pero se espera que sea lo bastante peor de lo que se imagina para tener a semejante personaje cuidándole las espaldas.

John aún así va a por todas.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le pregunta el otro.

-No.

Ese _no_ ha sonado tan rotundo y definitivo como nunca. El doctor le mira, puede ver ese gesto reflejado en sus ojos de la típica media sonrisa de complacencia que te sale sola. John se la da de vuelta, estrechándole la mano.

-Entonces nos vamos a llevar bien.

O bueno, quizá no puede ser tan malo.


End file.
